


Boob Tube

by spiralicious



Series: 100th Special Challenge Table E [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100th Special Challenge, Community: fffc, Community: spn-bigpretzel, Double Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Gen, Humor, Motel Rooms, Supernatural Drabbles Every Weekend "DEW" Challenge, Table E, insubordinate televisions, teen!chesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: The TV is trying to distract Sam... again.
Series: 100th Special Challenge Table E [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807858
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Boob Tube

“Hey, Sam!”

 _Not again._ Sam shoved his face into his book.

“I know you can hear me.”

Sam turned the page.

“Sam.”

He turned another page.

“Sam. SAM. Sammy!”

“You don't get to call me that.” Sam had knew he had lost. He was talking back to the television. 

“We could be having fun.” 

“Nope.” Sam turned off the TV with the remote. 

The TV flicked itself back on. “That wasn't nice. Look, Dean figured out how to unscramble the porn.” Fake moaning and porn groove started to play. 

Sam's eye's widened in panic. His father could return to room any second. He scurried over and unplugged the TV. 

He'd just gotten settled back into his assignment when the TV flicked on again. This time, it's voice was an ominous growl. “I just wanted to play, Sam...”

The motel door shutting startled Sam awake. Immediately, he ran over to the TV, unplugged it, and tried to turn it to the wall. 

“Dude, they bolt those things down,” Dean reminded him as he sat down dinner. “TV trying to distract you with porn again?”

Sam nodded wild-eyed. 

“You're studying too hard.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:  
> spn_bigpretzel: DEW: "Sam + sleep"  
> FFFC: 100th Special Challenge Table E: 91. insubordinate televisions


End file.
